Love Will Bring You Back
by Im.Royalty
Summary: Hermione is a doctor in St.Mungos.One night, an accident happened and she went into a comma. Her body lies unconcious in St.Mungos while her spirit stays in her house.Draco rented her house and is shocked that he is the only one able to see her spirit


**(A/N! Review please!)**

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Witherspoon" said Hermione kindly to Jack. Giving the old man of ninety-three a small smile before leaving his ward to tend to other patients.

"Dr. Granger! You are needed in ward seventy-two now. The patient there won't allow any other doctor into the ward except you. Seems like she's going to give birth very soon, her water bag just burst." Said Jenny, catching up with Hermione and passing her a blue folder containing the patient in ward seventy-two's medical information.

"Sure Jen, I'll be there. Meanwhile can you please cover up for me and give Jack his medication."

"Sure! Has he proposed to you today yet? Haha! He's really losing his mind isn't he?"

"Yes, he did. And that'd be the fifth time today." Said Hermione, letting out a huge yawn.

"Don't over work yourself ok? You've been here twenty-four hours already!"

"Don't worry I'm fine! I feel as energetic as ever! Seriously!"

"Ok, you better hurry off now."

"Ok, catch you later." With that, Hermione went to the elevator and made her way up to the seventh floor of St. Mungos Hospital. Once she reached there, she walked briskly over to ward seventy-two.

She flung open the door, only to reveal a pale looking Lavender lying on the bed with a flustered Ron by her side, clutching her hand and trying his best to comfort her, with a few other nurses by the bed.

"Oh, Hermione! You're finally here!" said Ron. Standing up and striding over to her.

"Hermione! Help me! I feel terrible! It hurts so much!" cried Lavender, her knuckles white from the bed sheets.

"Ok, Lavender, you're going to be fine. Just do as I tell you, now take deep breaths."

Lavender did as she was told and six long hours later, Lavender and Ron's first child let out his very first cry and took his very first breath.

"Thanks Hermione…" said Lavender, her voice trailing off as she fell into a deep and exhausted slumber, cradling her new-born in her hands.

"Congratulations Ron!" beamed Hermione, pulling Ron into a hug.

"Yeah, and all thanks to you too!" he said, hugging her back.

"Haha! No problem, it was my greatest pleasure."

"Listen, you must be tired. Merlin! You've been here for thirty hours non-stop!" he said, looking at his wristwatch. "You better head on home and get some rest, trust me, as much as you love your job and your patients, you don't want to over work yourself. Being a doctor yourself, you should know better."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Its six-thirty already, I guess I'll head home. If you need me you know where to find me." With that, she left the ward and made her way to her office.

She slumped into her chair and conjured a cup of coffee using her wand.

_My eleventh cup. _She thought, as she gulped down her coffee. Hermione sat there for a few quiet moments and saw the moving picture of Harry, Ron and her on graduation day. Unknowingly, she began to reminisce of her past.

She had graduated at Hogwarts two years ago with the highest honors. Later on, she moved on and began to train as a mediwitch much to everyone's surprise. After one year, she again graduated with the highest honors and then became the youngest mediwitch ever to work at St. Mungos.

She, Harry and Ron had chosen very different paths in life. Harry was as auror while Ron played professional quiditch for the Chuddley Cannons. Ron was married to Lavender while Harry was currently going out with Ginny. Meanwhile, Hermione was too engrossed in her work to be dating, so she remained single. Sure, she dated around, but she was never able to find that one guy that she really loved and didn't mind settling down with. Despite all these, the three still remained best friends.

Suddenly, an owl flew to her window and tapped its beak on the glass, breaking her chain of thoughts. Hermione shuffled across her office and let the owl in, recognizing it as Ginny's.

_Oh crap! I forgot that I'm supposed to be at Ginny's house tonight for dinner! Damm! I got to be there at seven-thirty. _She thought, furiously opening the letter the owl brought along with it.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you haven't forgotten about dinner at my place. I'll be making pasta! Come over quickly, I have some other old friends over too. Tonight's going to be fun!_

_Ginny_

After reading the letter, Hermione hurriedly scribbled her reply.

_Ginny,_

_I haven't forgotten. Pasta sounds great! I'm about to leave the hospital now. Your brother and Lavender just got their first child delivered! I'll give you details later._

_Hermione_

_PS: Don't start without me._

She attached the letter onto the owl and sent it off, wathching it receding into the horizon.

Hermione finished of her coffee and took off her hospital coat, leaving her wearing only a pair of dark blue jeans and white tank top and pulled on her muggle coat. She packed her bag and got ready to leave.

She stepped out of her office and made her way to the elevator.

"Bye Dr. Granger!" called one if the nurses from behind the reception counter.

"Bye!" she called back.

"Bye darling" croaked Jack.

"Yes, bye." She replied, glancing down and realizing that Jack wasn't wearing any pants.

"Jenny!" she shouted, calling for her assistant.

"Yeah?" she said breathless, running out one if the wards.

"Oh! So there you are!" she laughed, looking at Jack.

"Are you my daughter?" he asked, looking bewilderedly at Jenny. "I don't remember having a daughter that looks like a baboon?"

"I am not your daughter Jack. Now, come on, we have to get you into some pants." She said shortly, feeling somewhat irritated that he compared her to a baboon, leading Jack back into his ward.

"Bye Hermione!" she called, looking over her shoulder at Hermione.

"Bye Jen!"

Hermione turned a corner, spotting the elevator and hurriedly made her way towards it. She was just six-foot away from it when suddenly, she felt something heavy crash into the side of her head. Hermione staggered a little and felt her brain throbbing painfully and something thick trickle down her face.

"Oh My God!" Hermione vaguely heard someone scream.

"Help! Someone's hurt! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" screamed another.

_Pain…_She thought to herself. _Must stop pain…_

Before she knew it, she saw the ground rushing up to meet her, and then, everything went pitch-black.

**(A/N: Review please!)**


End file.
